The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a telephone housing.
The present invention, further relates, to a mechanism for releasably mounting a telephone housing on a vertical wall. The mounting mechanism is designed especially for use with IDS telephone models 82 100, 82 200, 82 300 and 82 500.
Various mounting systems have been devised for supporting telephone housings. One such mounting mechanism, comprises a hollow plastic box structure affixed to a vertical wall, and having upper and lower arms, adapted to extend through slots in the rear wall of a telephone housing. The upper arms are resilient elements, having hook-shaped ends that are adapted to exert a grip force on the slot edges, whereby the telephone housing is releasably attached to the plastic box structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,528, issued to A. Vogl et al., on Jul. 28, 1992, discloses a telephone support plate having upper and lower blades for holding a telephone housing. A security screw is extended from the housing underneath a projection on the support plate, to prevent the telephone housing from being lifted upwardly away from the support plate.